Húsz év múlva
by Muurgh
Summary: Novella arról, mi lett az Inner Senshikből húsz évvel a sorozat vége után...


**Húsz év múlva**

_**Megjegyzés: **__A történetben szereplő japán nevek nagy részének nincs külön jelentése, a japán szótárból kerestem ki hozzájuk szavakat, amelyeket aztán átalakítottam. Ezek alól kivételt képeznek a sorozat szereplőinek nevei._

Tokió, 2014

A japán főváros felhőkarcolói között három fiatal állt a járda közepén szemét le sem véve egy négyszintes épület bejárata fölött világító színes táblát: _Újhold bár_.

Hát nem gyönyörű? – sóhajtott fel a középen álló magas, vékony fiatalember, égnek álló rózsaszín hajjal, a meghatottságtól csillogó barna szemekkel.

El se hiszem, hogy ezt is megértük – mondta a tőle balra álló, magas, szőke srác, úgy nézve végig az épületen, mintha lányokat szemrevételezne a strandon.

Még sokáig sóhajtoztak volna az ajtóban, ha harmadik társuk, egy halványkék ruhát viselő lány, akinek türkizkék haja csaknem a derekáig ért, tönkre nem tette az ünnepélyes pillanatot:

Mi lenne, ha végre bemennénk? – csattant fel.

A két fiú ránézett, majd a félig üvegezett bejárati ajtóra, s fél perc sem telt bele, már bent is voltak az épületben. A kisméretű helyiség falait sötétlilára festették, és különböző méretű, színű és formájú neonlámpákkal díszítették. A bútorzatot kettő- és négyszemélyes kerek asztalok alkották, fémvázas székekkel kiegészítve, valamint a legbelső sarokban egy kanapé és egy lila fotel hívogatta a látogatókat. Az ajtóval szemben állt a bárpult, mögötte üvegekkel és poharakkal teli polc és egy ajtó, amely a „szolgálati helyiségekbe" vezetett: a raktárba (amely iroda is volt egyben) és a konyhába, ahonnan egy keskeny lépcső vezetett fel az egyik első emeleti lakásba, ahol a három fiatal lakott. Tora, Takane és Sakuna a gimnáziumban találkoztak először, amikor csaknem összeverekedtek az utolsó sonkás szendvicsért az iskolai büfében, minek köszönhetően első délutánjukat az első emeleti hármas tanterembe zárva töltötték – büntetésből. Habár barátságuk kezdetét attól a bizonyos délutántól számítják, valamilyen megmagyarázhatatlan oknál fogva mindhárman úgy érezték, mintha már jól ismernék egymást, pedig akkor látták egymást először.

Talán azért, mert közös volt az álmuk: saját bárt akartak nyitni. Így lett félévnyi kemény munka árán a lepukkant földszinti lakásból szórakozóhely, két évvel a középiskola elvégzése után.

Belegondoltatok már abba, hogy tizenkét óra múlva vendégek fognak ülni az asztaloknál? – kérdezte Sakuna izgatottan, miközben körbehordozta a tekintetét a bárban. Az üvegajtón belépve őt is elkapta a lelkesedés: kék szeme csillogott, arcán fülig érő vigyor terpeszkedett.

Bele, ezért talán ki kéne pakolni az üvegeket meg a poharakat – mondta Takane, azzal el is tűnt a raktárban, hogy egy poharakkal teli kartondobozzal térjen vissza.

Ő és Sakuna megkezdték a kipakolást, miközben Tora kényelmesen elhelyezkedett az egyik fotelben, és a plafont kezdte bámulni.

Ilyen fotelt kellett volna vennünk otthonra is, nem azt a ronda kéket – jegyezte meg, a füle mögé simítva egyik hullámos, szőke hajtincsét.

Mi lenne, ha inkább idetolnád azt a nyálas képedet és segítenél, ahelyett, hogy az ízlésemet kritizálod?! – csattant fel Sakuna.

Mielőtt a fiú reagálhatott volna, velőtrázó sikoly zavarta meg a házak délelőtti nyugalmát.

A zaj egy három utcával arrébb felépült kétszintes kertes házból származott, egy harmincas éveiben járó nőtől, aki hosszú ujjú, rózsaszín, nyuszis hálóingben szaladgált szobáról szobára. Szájában fogkefe, egyik kezében halványkék kosztüm, a másikban egy szelet pirítós, lábán magas sarkú cipő.

El fogok késni, el fogok késni – motyogta. – EL FOGOK KÉSNI!!!!

A telefon csörgése mentette meg attól, hogy keserves zokogásban törjön ki, amiért harmincöt éves létére még mindig képtelen időben felkelni. Szélvész módjára száguldott le a lépcsőn, a nappaliba, ahol elbotlott a küszöbben, így arccal a zöld szőnyegen kötött ki, amikor bekapcsolt az üzenetrögzítő.

Szia, Édes, remélem sikerült felkelned – búgta egy lágy férfihang. – Csak azért telefonálok, hogy beszéltem Amival, és ő el tudja hozni a gyereket a suliból. Délután jövök. Ügyes legyél az interjún!

_Drága…, _gondolta magában a nő, miközben feltápászkodott a földről. Megigazította magán a kosztümöt, majd felkapta a kanapé karfájára tett mappát, és kiviharzott a lakásból. A három bártulajdonos csupán egy száguldó porfelhőt látott belőle, amely az utcasarkon taxiba pattant.

Amikor egy kétszázemeletes felhőkarcoló előtt kiszállt a sárga autóból, már nyoma sem volt a nyuszis hálóingnek és a dinoszauruszos fogkefének: egy vérbeli üzletasszony száguldott be az épületbe halványkék kosztümben, hóna alatt rózsaszín dossziéval. Csupán feje tetején két kontyba tűzött haja és kék műbőr táskájáról lelógó nyuszis függők árulták el, hogy ez a nő sosem fog teljes egészében felnőni.

A száznegyvenedik emeletre érve egy alacsony, vékony, fekete hajú, fekete kosztümös nő jött elé, aki bevezette őt a Fashion Angels modellügynökség vezetőjének irodájába, ahol egy bézsszínű kosztümöt viselő nő, derékig érő szőke hajjal állt az ablaknál, a városképet bámulva.

Aino-san, Chiba Usagi megérkezett – szólt a titkárnő, mire a nő azonnal megfordult és vendége elé sietett.

Aki a meglepetéstől szóhoz sem jutott, csak bámult tágra nyílt szemekkel a korához képest fiatalnak látszó, selymes szőke hajú, mosolygós nőre. Majd a nyakába ugrott, kis híján kibillentve őt egyensúlyából.

Minako-chan! – kiáltotta. – Nem is tudtam, hogy még mindig itt dolgozol!

Én viszont tudtam, hogy te jössz, ezért kilenc helyett tízre hívtam mindenkit – bontakozott ki a nő az ölelésből. – Már a tárgyalóteremben vannak.

De nem úgy volt, hogy abbahagyod a modellkedést?

Azt abba is hagytam. Tudod, kiöregedtem a szakmából, de most én vezetem az ügynökséget.

Hát ez nagyszerű! Gratulálok!

Minako Aino az órájára pillantott.

Még van öt perc a tárgyalásig – mondta. – Addig megnézhetném a terveidet?

***

_Rossz érzésem van. A sötétség erői gyülekeznek. Valami készül._

Elnézést a zavarásért, Hino Reit keresem, a húga vagyok.

Ez a hang zökkentette ki a Hikawa Szentély papnőjét reggeli meditációjából, melyet egy elsötétített szobában, egy hatalmas máglya előtt tartott. A harmincöt éves nő elfordult a tűztől, és egy lány sziluettjét látta az ajtóban, akinek mindkét válláról egy-egy hatalmas sporttáska lógott.

Na jó, igazából csak a féltestvére, mert az anyánk… - hadarta a lány.

Tudniillik, Rei édesanyja meghalt, néhány évvel lánya születése után. Édesapja tíz évvel később újranősült, és egy évvel az esküvő után gyermeke született.

Fukuda, te vagy az? – kérdezte a nő, közelebb lépve hozzá.

Rei!

Azzal az újonnan érkezett eldobta a poggyászát, és megölelte nővérét. Felvették a tokiói egyetemre, ezért családjával közös megegyezés után úgy döntöttek, kollégium helyett Fukuda költözzön a szentélybe a nővéréhez. Így ő sem lesz egyedül, és nem kell pluszpénzt költeni a szállásra. Ugyanis amióta Rei tizenöt éve elvesztette gyermekét, magába fordult, megszakította kapcsolatát a barátaival, és bezárkózott a templomba.

És hogy vagy mostanság? – kérdezte Fukuda, miközben a szentély faparkettás folyosóján sétáltak.

Messziről látszott rajtuk, hogy testvérek: két fehér bőrű, fekete hajú, magas nő, sötét szemekkel. Csupán öltözetük különbözött: míg Rei rövid, fehér kimonót viselt, piros hakamával(bő szárú, szoknyaszerű nadrág) és papuccsal; hosszú fekete haja a combjáig ért, míg Fukudáé a vállát verdeste, s néhány tincset laza kontyba tűzött a tarkóján; ruházata kék farmernadrágból, egy rövid ujjú fehér blúzból és fekete tornacipőből állt.

Egész jól – felelte a nő. – És te?

Én is.

Egymásra mosolyogtak, s bár Rei örült testvére érkezésének, rossz előérzete nem hagyta nyugodni.

***

Komolyan mondom, Ami-chan, ha nem csinálsz valamit a fiaddal, idegbajt fogok kapni – fogadkozott Naru, aki nemrég került ki a tanítóképzőről, és szinte azonnal elsős gimnáziumi osztályt kapott.

Aznap délelőtt érkezett vissza Tokióba az év végi osztálykirándulásról, és közel állt az idegösszeroppanáshoz, hála Isano Ohijának, Isano Ami családorvos fiának. A harmincöt éves, sötétkék ruhát viselő nő, rövidre vágott, gombaszerű, kék színű hajjal, lesütött szemmel szabadkozott. Hiába próbálta Ohiját rábírni a rendes viselkedésre, gyermeke minden próbálkozása ellenére csínytevő vadóc maradt, aki rendszeresen tört borsot osztálytársai és tanárai orra alá. A kirándulás második és egyben utolsó estéjén vizes lufikat kötözött a tanárok szobájának ajtaja fölé. Ők ennek –meglepő módon - nem örültek annyira, mint a tizenöt éves fiú.

Megteszem, ami tőlem telik – ígérte Ami, a kék-fehér busz felé pillantva, amelyről éppen három gyerek szállt le.

Szia, anya! – kiáltotta egyikük, egy magas fiú, a szélrózsa minden irányága meredező, kócos kék hajjal, vidáman integetve.

Ám amikor meglátta, hogy Naru is őt nézi, azonnal elkapta a tekintetét a két nőről. Ő volt Isano Ohija, Ami fia. Őt követte egy alacsony lány, a feje tetején két copfba tűzött hajjal.

Erről jut eszembe – szólalt meg ismét Ami -, Chibiusáért is én jöttem. Usagi-chan megbeszélésen van. Elkészült az új kollekciója.

Azzal odaintett a rózsaszín hajú lánynak, aki éppen egy nála másfél fejjel magasabb, barna hajú lánnyal beszélgetett.

Ami-chan! Naru-chan! – hallottak ekkor egy határozott nő hangot a hátuk mögött.

Egy zöld felsős, farmernadrágos nő közeledett feléjük, bőr hátizsákkal a vállán. Kino Makoto, étteremtulajdonos és főszakács, aki egy szem lányáért jött az iskolához. Az ő gyermeke volt az a magas, barna hajú lány, aki lángvörös arccal kereste édesanyját a busz körül gyülekező szülők között.

Remélem, nem volt gond Hodanával – mondta Makoto Narunak.

Nem, egyáltalán nem – rázta a fejét a tanárnő. – Nagyon jól nevelt gyerek.

Néha már túlságosan is az.

Komolyan mondom, néha úgy érzem, más gyerekét hoztam el annak idején a kórházból – mondta Makoto, amikor ő, Ami és a három gyerek elindultak hazafelé az iskolából.

***

Ahogy teltek a napok, Reit egyre jobban aggasztotta rossz előérzete, mely meditációi alkalmával egyre erősödött. Emellett éjszakánként rémálmok gyötörték az autóbalesetéről, melynek következtében elveszítette gyermekét – hathónapos terhesen. Újra érezte azt a pokoli fájdalmat, látta a kórház elmosódó fényeit, a fölé hajoló szemüveges orvos szikár arcát, miközben szívére fokozatosan ereszkedett rá a jéghideg üresség. Ráadásul Fukuda is nyugtalanította, ugyanis olyan enegria-kisugárzást észlelt nála, amellyel eddig még nem találkozott. Kérdéseire pedig a szent tűz sem adott választ, hiába ült előtte órák hosszat.

Végül távozott a máglya mellől, átment a szobájába, ahol kimonóját és hakamáját egy fekete rövid ujjú farmerruhára cserélte, majd elhagyta a szentélyt. Meg sem állt a kertváros belső határáig, ahol Chiba Mamoru és családja lakott.

Usagi nyitott ajtót, ezúttal rózsaszín kötényruhában, mely alatt fekete pólót viselt. Meglepte, hogy Rei meglátogatta őket, hiszen sosem fogadta szívesen régi barátait, amikor elmentek hozzá a templomba.

Amint Usagi bevezette őt a nappaliba, a tárgyra is tért:

Rossz előérzetem van – közölte mindennemű köntörfalazás nélkül. – Félek, hogy új ellenség érkezett a városba.

Öhm… nem akarsz leülni? – kérdezte Usagi bátortalanul, kezével a zöld kanapé felé intve. – Esetleg kérsz valamit inni?

Figyelsz te rám egyáltalán?! – förmedt rá a nő. – Sötét erők közeledtét érzem. És ha van valaki, aki tehet ez ellen valamit, azok mi vagyunk!

Elsőre is értettem, mit mondtál, de Rei, már nem vagyunk a régi formánkban! Emlékezz rá, mi történt a múltkor! Ami-chan lába azóta sem jött rendbe teljesen!

Tudom, hogy sok minden változott, de azt mondd meg, hogyha mi nem, akkor ki állítja meg a gonoszt?!

A gyerekek – hallatszott ekkor egy magas tónusú, határozott női hang az balak irányából.

A két nő legnagyobb meglepetésére a hang a párkányon fekvő, fekete-fehér foltos macskából jött. Az alig két éves állat feltápászkodott, és leugrott az ablakból.

Héra… te is tudsz beszélni? – nyökögte Usagi döbbenten.

Persze, hogy tudok – mondta a macska, mintha mi sem lenne természetesebb ennél. – Én is a Hold-macskák közé tartozom. Csak eddig nem volt szükség a képességeimre.

Mit mondtál a gyerekekről? – kérdezte Usagi.

Hogy most már elég nagyok ahhoz, hogy a nyomdokaitokba lépjenek. Itt az ideje, hogy átvegyék a helyeteket a holdharcosok sorában. Fel kell készítenek őket arra, ami vár majd rájuk.

De hát nekem nincs gyerekem! – vágott közbe Rei. – Nem tudtam kinek átadni a hatalmamat!

Sailor Mars nélkül pedig nem teljes a csapat – mondta Usagi.

Őt bízzátok rám. Majd én felkutatom Mars örökösét – ajánlkozott Héra.

_Lehetséges, hogy Fukuda az? _– tűnődött Rei.

Ez idő alatt a fiatalabbik Hino-lány az Újhold Bár ajtajában állt, ahol nyomtatott szöveg hirdette: „Pincérnőt felveszünk!" _Ez lesz az, _gondolta Fukuda, azzal belökte az üvegajtót, s belépett a szórakozóhelyre. Odabent homály fogadta, minek köszönhetően csak sziluetteket látott a négyszemélyes asztaloknál és a pultnál, mely mögött egy magas egyén állt, lófarokba fogott aranyszőke hullámos hajjal, fülében egy-egy hatalmas aranyozott klipsszel.

Elnézést, asszonyom – szólította meg az illetőt Fukuda.

A fülbevalós összerezzent ennek hallatán, s arcán gyilkos pillantással fordult meg, készen arra, hogy megszabadítsa a fejétől azt, aki őt asszonyomnak merte nevezni. Ekkor megpillantotta a magas, fekete hajú lányt, aki a farostlemez bárpulton könyökölve, sötét szemével kitartóan bámult rá.

Az álláshirdetésre jelentkeztem – mondta, s közben a szeme se rebbent.

_Vajon még mindig nőnek néz?_ – tűnődött Tora a lány arcát fürkészve.

Hino Fukuda vagyok, asszonyom – mutatkozott be az illető.

Tora a haja tövéig elvörösödött dühében.

Talán inkább „uram" – morogta. – FÉRFI VAGYOK!

Bocsánat – sütötte le a szemét Fukuda, de nem jött zavarba. – Ezekkel a hatalmas fülbevalókkal teljesen olyan, mintha nő lenne. Talán ha kivenné őket, ez nem fordulna elő még egyszer.

Teljesen igaza van – értett egyet Takane, aki barátja kirohanására ért oda a bárpulthoz -, tényleg férfiasabban néznél ki, ha nem hordanál annyi ékszert.

Mondja ezt egy olyan ember, akinek madártoll lóg ki a füléből és rózsaszín a haja… - dörmögte Tora.

Fukuda elnevette magát. Volt abban valami igazság, amit a szőke srác mondott, ugyanis a barátja sem nyújtott éppen hétköznapi látványt égnek álló rózsaszín hajával és a fülében lógó madártollas fülbevalójával, melyhez narancssárga ujjatlan pólót viselt, s felkarjára egy összetekert vászonkendőt kötött – úgy nézett ki, mint egy hippi a hatvanas évekből.

Ki ez a lány? – súgta Takane Torának.

Az álláshirdetésre jött – vont vállat a fiú. – De nem megfelelő.

Nekem szimpatikus.

Csak nem beteg vagy? Szerintem még nincs húsz éves!

Attól még szimpatikus lehet…

Annak nem, aki tizenöt évesen szerelmes lett a negyvenéves matektanárnőbe. Különben sem felel meg a követelményeknek.

Csak azért, mert nőnek néztem magát?! – csattant fel Fukuda. – Van gyakorlatom: otthon egy évig pincérkedtem egy kávézóban, aztán fél évig egy étteremben. Itt az önéletrajzom.

Azzal egy átlátszó, műanyag dossziét adott át Torának. Ekkor egy fiatal lány kapaszkodott fel a Fukuda melletti bárszékre, máskülönben ugyanis nem érte fel a bárpultot.

Elnézést, itt lehet előre asztalt foglalni? – kérdezte Torát, aki már továbbadta a mappát Takanénak.

A fiú szórakozottan nézett vissza a lányra, akinek egyenes szálú rózsaszín haja két copfban ült a feje tetején, és sötétkék blúzt viselt fehér szoknyával. Valahonnan ismerősnek találta, pedig még életében nem találkozott vele.

Eközben Sakuna az üres poharakat gyűjtötte össze az asztalokról, majd miután végzett, elindult a bárpult irányába. Ekkor látta meg a rózsaszín hajú lányt, mire éles fájdalom nyilallt a fejébe. Kis híján elejtette a poharakkal teli tálcát, miközben szeme előtt fekete karikák táncoltak, elnyelve a bár képét, s a következő pillanatban egy lépcsőn kuporogva találta magát, kék kezeslábasban, amely olyan volt, mintha gumiabroncsokból varrták volna össze, s a színe egy úszómedencére emlékeztette. A lépcső a ház padlására vezetett, ahol egy kislány lakott, feje tetején két copfba fogott rózsaszín hajjal, és egy rózsaszín fénykörben lebegő fehér szárnyas egyszarvúval beszélgetett. Most ugyanez a lány ült a bárpultnál és beszélgetett Torával!

Ülj le, hozok egy pohár vizet.

Egy női hang zökkentette vissza a valóságba, majd érezte, hogy leültetik egy székre. A karikák lassan eltűntek a szeme elől, és Sakuna egy hozzá hasonló korú, fekete hajú lányt látott, piros blúzban, amint elviszi a tálcáját. A pulthoz sietett vele, kért egy pohár vizet, majd Takane kíséretében tért vissza. A kék hajú lány egy hajtásra kiürítette a poharat. Már valamivel jobban érezte magát.

Mi történt? – kérdezte Takane aggódva.

Semmi, csak egy kicsit megszédültem – legyintett Sakuna, majd Fukudához fordult. – Köszönöm a segítséget.

_Azt hiszem, ezek után muszáj lesz felvennünk, _gondolta magában Takane, és halványan elmosolyodott.

***

Beszélned kellene Chibiusával – mondta Usagi Mamorunak aznap este, amikor lefekvéshez készülődtek.

Miért kellene? – húzta fel szemöldökét a magas, fekete hajú, őszülő halántékú, kék szemű férfi, miközben fekete garbóját és szövetnadrágját kék csíkos pizsamára cserélte. – A születésnapi bulija miatt? Szerintem teljesen normális dolog, hogy egy idő után nem akarja, hogy ott legyünk.

A lányuk ugyanis előző este bejelentette, hogy idén nem szokásos születésnapi zsúrt szeretne, hanem helyette a barátaival bulizna valahol. Eddig minden évben Makoto éttermében ünnepeltek a többi holdharcossal, a gyerekeikkel és Chibiusa barátaival, azonban idén az ünnepelt másmilyen bulit szeretett volna, aminek Usagi nem örült annyira, lévén aggódó anyuka.

Nem. Arról, amit Rei és Héra mondtak a sötétség erőiről meg a nyomdokainkról – magyarázta a nő.

Miért nem beszélsz vele te?

Mert… mert nem vagyok benne biztos, hogy egyáltalán el kellene mondanunk neki. Aggódom érte, félek, hogy baja esik, nem akarom mindenféle veszélynek kitenni.

Épp azért kellene megbeszélni vele, hogy szembe tudjon nézni a veszéllyel. Ha nem tudja, ki ő valójában, nem tud majd harcolni az ellenséggel.

Szóval most álljunk oda elé, és mondjuk meg neki, hogy amit kiskorában meséltünk neki a holdharcosokról az mind igaz, és most neki kell továbbvinnie azt, amit mi csináltunk, és változzon át Sailor Moonná?!

Valahogy úgy. Az lesz a legjobb, ha együtt mondjuk meg neki.

Szerintem meg az, ha ezt megbeszélnénk a többiekkel.

***

Mindenképpen el kell mondanunk nekik, hogy fel tudjanak készülni a veszélyre – vélte Ami, amikor a holdharcosok másnap délben összegyűltek Makoto éttermében, hogy egy közös ebéd közben megvitassák, mit tegyenek.

Könnyű neked, mert csak egy gyereked van – mondta Minako. – De én mit csináljak az ikreimmel? Honnan fogom tudni, hogy melyikük Sailor Venus?

Csak az egyikük lány, nem? – vágott közbe Usagi. – Akkor meg nyilvánvaló – tette hozzá, miután barátnője bólintott.

Nem feltétlenül – mondta Makoto -, hiszen Ami-cahnnak is fia van.

Nekem meg egyáltalán nincs gyerekem! – mondta Rei. – Csak egy húgom, de ő szerintem túlkoros. Egyébként sem olyan az energia-kisugárzása, mint egy holdharcosé.

Nem lehet, hogy ellenség?

Én is ettől félek – ismerte be a nő. – Tegnap éjjel arra ébredtem, hogy ott áll az ágyam mellett, aztán hirtelen kisurran a szobámból.

A négy másik harcos egyetértett abban, hogy ez valóban felettébb furcsa, és megbízták Reit, hogy figyeljen oda jobban a húgára, hátha ki tudja deríteni, miért ez a különös viselkedés meg az ismeretlen energia-kisugárzás.

Remek, és most áttérhetünk a következő napirendi pontra – mondta Usagi. – Ti mit szóltok hozzá, hogy Chibiusa nélkülünk akarja ünnepelni a születésnapját?

***

A következő hét azzal telt, hogy az ötből négy holdharcos azon töprengett, hogyan mondhatnák meg gyermekeiknek, kik is ők valójában, és hogy majd nekik kell átvenni a helyüket. Mindannyian arra jutottak, hogy kamaszodó csemetéik igen furán néznének rájuk e vallomás után, talán még a diliházat is kihívnák. Ezalatt az ötödik harcos a húga viselkedését figyelte, próbált vele beszélgetni, megismerni őt. Fukuda úgyszintén igyekezett közelebb kerülni hozzá, ám felületes társalgásnál tovább sohasem jutottak. Pedig Rei kezdte egyre jobban megkedvelni a húgát, épp ezért nyugtalanította annyira, hogy a lány valószínűleg titkol valamit előle. Eközben Fukuda azon fáradozott, hogy kimozdítsa nővérét évek óta tartó gyászából:

Énekelsz még? – kérdezte egyik este, vacsora közben. – Csak mert régen nagyon szerettél. Emlékszem, mindig énekeltél nekem a születésnapomon.

Csak nagyon ritkán csinálom már – felelt Rei komoran.

Pedig régen arról álmodoztál, hogy kiadj egy saját lemezt.

Az már régen volt.

Azért kérdeztem csak, hogy nem jött-e meg a kedved ahhoz, hogy újra kezdd? Mondjuk, alapíthatnál kórust a gyerekeknek, vagy ilyesmi. A zene állítólag bizonyítottan gyógyító erejű…

Fukuda! – patant fel Rei a székről, a dühtől lángoló arccal. – Elegem van abból, hogy mióta itt vagy, megpróbálod átszervezni az életemet!

Még jó, hogy! Nem normális dolog, amit csinálsz, és én szeretnék segíteni!

Törődj inkább a saját dolgaiddal!

Helyes! – ugrott fel Fukuda is, azzal kiviharzott az étkezőből. – Elmentem dolgozni! – szólt még vissza.

Jó! Menj csak! – kiabált utána Rei.

Aztán már csak a tolóajtó becsapódását hallotta. Tenyerét a homlokára szorítva felsóhajtott, majd hirtelen hányinger fogta el. Kétrét görnyedt, s az étkező színei összemosódtak a szeme előtt. Ám mielőtt összeeshetett volna, elmúlt a hányingere. Felegyenesedett, és ahhoz képest, hogy valamiért tompán érzékelte a külvilágot, magabiztos léptekkel elindult a kijárat felé.

***

Mizuno Ami lakásuk nappalijában olvasott egy kerek, párnázott bambuszfotelben ülve, amikor tizenöt éves fia, Isano Ohija lépett oda hozzá, kezében egy kék színű, aranyozott kupakos tollal, melyen a Merkúr bolygó szimbóluma díszelgett.

Anya, ez nem a te tollad véletlenül? – kérdezte. – A szobámban találtam.

A nő a fiára pillantott, majd amikor meglátta, mit tart a kezében, kis híján elejtette a könyvét. Tudta, hogy eljött a megfelelő pillanat.

Nem, az nem az én tollam – rázta a fejét. – De ne dobd ki, mert szükséged lesz rá a közeljövőben. Öhm… emlékszel rá, amikor kiskorodban a holdharcosokról meséltem neked? Nos, azokat a történeteket nem én találtam ki, tényleg megtörténtek.

Na persze – fonta karba kezeit Ohija, arcán szkeptikus kifejezéssel. – Most az jön, hogy te voltál Sailor Mercury?

Ami erre elvörösödött, és megállapította, hogy a gyerek megörökölte az ő logikáját. Alig láthatóan bólintott, de a fiú már az arcszínéből kikövetkeztette a választ.

De mivel te kiöregedtél, ezért nekem kell a nyomdokaimba lépni, igaz? – kérdezte gunyoros hangon.

Ami még jobban elvörösödött.

Anya, nem gondolod, hogy én már túlkoros vagyok az ilyen baromságokhoz? Ha tíz évvel ezelőtt próbáltál volna így közeledni hozzám, talán még elhittem volna, de tizenöt évesen már nem hat meg a „Merkúr ereje, változtass át engem"-szö…

Az Isano-ház nappaliját ekkor kék fény ragyogta be.

***

Úgy örülök, hogy Mako-san megengedte, hogy ma nálunk aludj – mondta Chibiusa, miközben ő és Kino Hodana átvágtak a Chiba-háztól nem messze lévő játszótéren.

Már sötét volt, és az utcai lámpák alig pislákoltak arrafelé. Hodana lába megremegett, ahogy néha-néha villantak egyet, amikor elmentek alattuk. Kislánykora óta félt a sötétben, így igyekezett minél közelebb húzódni barátnőjéhez.

Csak nem félsz? – kérdezte barátságosan Chibiusa.

Á, nem, dehogy – legyintett Hodana, sápadtan.

Figyelj, ha akarod, kerülhetünk is, akkor legalább meg tudom mutatni, hol lesz a szülinapi bulim.

Azzal belekarolt a lányba, és kisétáltak a játszótérről.

Hino Fukuda eközben egyre erősödő rossz érzésével küzdött az Újhold Bár pultja mögött. Alig várta már, hogy Sakuna felváltsa. Hamar összebarátkoztak a kék hajú lánnyal, sőt Takanéval is remekül kijött, Tora azonban még mindig fújt rá az „elnézést, asszonyom" miatt, minek köszönhetően ott kötött bele Fukudába, ahol csak tudott. Így, ha két méternél közelebb kerültek egymáshoz, valamin biztosan összevesztek.

Éppen poharakat törölgetett, amikor villámként csapott bele az érzés: Rei bajban van. Azonnal ott hagyta az edényeket, és kiviharzott a bárból. Az utcára érve hűvös szellő csapott az arcába, s alig tett néhány lépést, egy fekete árny termett előtte. A lány megtorpant, hogy jobban szemügyre vehesse az illetőt: fehér kimonót viselt, derékig érő sötét hajába bele-belekapott a szél.

Rei! – kiáltotta.

A sziluett ekkor felemelte a fejét, s szeméből lilásfekete fénysugár csapott ki, körülfogva, majd a levegőbe emelve Fukudát.

A lány felsikoltott fájdalmában. Úgy érezte, mintha egy kéz össze akarná roppantani a szívét.

Az ordításra többen kirohantak a bárból, s amikor látták, mi történt, néhányan elájultak, mások elkerekedett szemmel figyelték az eseményeket, megint mások fejvesztett menekülésbe kezdtek. Sakuna is kiment, s Fukudát látva rohanni kezdett felé – őt Rei egyetlen intéssel egy járda menti fához csapta.

Chibiusa és Hodana ekkor fordultak be a sarkon, s a látványtól mindketten megtorpantak. Utóbbi földbe gyökerezett lábbal, sápadtan nézte a jelenetet; csak arra eszmélt fel, hogy barátnője berántja őt a sarki bérház mögé.

Mi… mi történik itt? – kérdezte Hodana remegő hangon.

Fogalmam sincs – felelte Chibiusa. – Csak annyit tudok, hogy segítenünk kell ezeken az embereken – jelentette ki határozottan.

Igaz, gőze sem volt arról, hogyan segíthetnének Fukudán, aki egyre kétségbeesettebben ordított. Chibiusa a ház szürke falához lapulva kinézett az utcára, hogy aztán szédelegve lépjen vissza.

Mi történt? Jól vagy? – érdeklődött Hodana, a fülére szorított kézzel, hogy ne hallja az ordítást.

Ez Rei-san, a mamám barátnője – válaszolt a lány. – Vagyis nem egészen ő, mert Rei-san nem szokott így viselkedni…

Olyan, mintha valami megszállta volna?

Chibiusa bólintott.

Akkor mégis hogy tudnánk segíteni? Nem vagyunk parafenomének, se ördögűzők!

Tudom, de akkor is ki kell találnunk valamit, mert még képes, és megöli azt a szegény lányt!

Chibiusa! – hallottak ekkor egy női hangot a homályból.

Mindkét lány mozdulatlanná dermedt. Még sosem hallották ezt a hangot, melynek gazdája belépett az utcai lámpa sárgás fénykörébe. Négy lábon járt, egy ember lábszáráig ért, fehér szőrét szabálytalan fekete foltok díszítették, homlokán fehér holdkifli alakú volt a minta; sárgás szemével kitartóan bámult a két lányra.

Héra! – kiáltott fel Chibiusa meglepetten, amikor a jövevényben felismerte a Chiba-család macskáját. – Hogyhogy te tudsz beszélni?

Én… én úgy tudtam, hogy a macskák nem… - hebegte Hodana.

Ezt majd később megmagyarázom – vágott közbe az állat. – Most van ennél fontosabb dolgunk is! Segítenetek kell annak a szerencsétlen lánynak!

Erre magunktól is rájöttünk – mondta Chibiusa. – De mégis, hogy segítsünk?

Elmondanám, ha nem vágnátok a szavamba! Szóval, ti a Hold harcosai vagytok, a szeretet, az igazság és hasonlók védelmezői.

De a holdharcosak nem csak a mesékben… - kezdte Hodana.

Ne szóljatok közbe folyton! Ígérem, ha ezt letudtuk, minden kérdésetekre válaszolok, de most csináljátok, amit mondok! Csak így menthetitek meg azt a lányt!

Azzal Héra kilépett a fénykörből, majd szájában egy zöld tollal és egy kerek brossal tért vissza, melyeket Hodana és Chibiusa lába elé tett le, aztán folytatta:

Ezek segítségével tudtok átváltozni – mondta, miközben a két lány alaposan megszemlélte a tárgyakat.

Hodana tolla sok mindenben hasonlított arra, amelyet Ohija talált a szobájában, csak zöld volt, és kupakján a Jupiter szimbóluma díszelgett. A kerek, aranyból készült bross közepén pedig egy kifli alakú holdacska domborodott.

Chibiusa, te mondd, hogy „Holdprizma ereje, változtass át engem," Hodana, te pedig azt, hogy „Jupiter ereje, változtass át engem!" – rendelkezett Héra. – Felkészültetek?

Mindketten bólintottak, majd Chibiusa a markába zárta a brosst, és halkan elmondta a varázsigét, nehogy Rei észrevegye őket.

Onnantól kezdve nem volt ura saját testének. Keze magától mozdult, s helyezte a mellkasa közepére az ékszert, melyből fehér fénysugarak törtek elő, tetőtől talpig körülfogva Chibiusát, aki néhány centivel a föld fölött lebegett. Farmerdzsekije, pólója, szoknyája fehér matrózruhára(fuku) cserélődött, rózsaszín gallérral és miniszoknyával, csatos cipőjét rózsaszín, térdig érő csizma váltotta fel, kezére könyékig érő fehér kesztyű került, homlokára arany fejpánt, hajába fehér és piros hajdíszek.

A fehér fény hirtelen kialudt, és Chibiusa visszaereszkedett a földre. Meglepetten nézett végig magán: csizmája orrától a ruha mellrészén kötött rózsaszín masnin (melynek közepén ott csillogott a bross) át fehér kesztyűjéig.

Most te jössz, Hodana! – utasította Héra a tátott szájjal maga elé bámuló lányt, aki most már biztos volt abban, hogy álmodik, és az anyja nemsokára jön őt felkelteni.

Erősen megmarkolta a zöld tollat, és elmondta a varázsigét. Chibiusával ellentétben őt zöldes fény vette körül, mely zöld kardigánját és bézsszínű vászonnadrágját zöld-fehér matrózruhára cserélte, rózsaszín masnival, szandálja helyére zöld magas szárú cipő került, kezére kesztyű, homlokára fejpánt. Amikor végignézett magán, először meglepődött, majd zavarba jött, mert túl rövidnek találta a szoknyáját, hiszen sosem hordott ilyesmit.

Jól nézel ki! – dicsérte Chibiusa, majd kilépett a ház mögül.

Az elismerés erőt adott Hodanának, aki így tőle szokatlan elszántsággal követte barátnőjét.

Addigra Fukuda már nem ordított, hanem ernyedten lebegett a lilásfekete fénykörben. A démon-Rei kiszívta csaknem minden energiáját.

Megállj! – kiáltotta Chibiusa, ám az övével együtt egy másik hang is ugyanezt kiáltotta. Egy gyanúsan ismerős hang.

Az utca másik végében, az Újhold bár felőli oldalon ugyanis egy másik, fukut viselő nő állt: egy magasabb, idősebb személy, aki nyomokban emlékeztetett Chibiusára. Hajviseletüket tekintve mindenképpen, hiszen mindkettőjüknek két copfban ült a feje tetején, csak épp egyiküknek szőkében, a másiknak meg rózsaszínben. A nő ruházata is különbözött a lányétól: fehér szoknya sárga és kék szegéllyel, piros masnival, melyet szív alakú bross fogott össze, kék matrózgallérral, fehér kesztyűvel. Egészen addig támadóállásban állt, amíg észre nem vette a konkurenciát a túloldalon.

Chibiusa, te mit keresel itt?! – kérdezte szemrehányóan.

A lányba ekkor hasított bele a felismerés:

Mama! TE mit keresel itt?

Én Sailor Moon vagyok, a rend és az igazság védelmezője! – felelt Usagi.

Az én vagyok! – ellenkezett a lánya.

Nem igaz, mert én! Úgyhogy jobban teszed, ha hazamész! Ez nem kislányoknak való!

Még jó, hogy nem vagyok kislány! Maradok.

Eszedbe ne jusson!

A Reiben lakozó démon ekkorra elunta az anya-lánya vitát, elengedte Fukudát – aki eszméletlenül rogyott a járdára –s egy-egy lökéshullámmal az utca két végébe röpítette senior és junior Sailor Moont egyaránt. Időközben Takane, Tora és Sakuna (aki néhány kék folttal megúszta a fával való találkozást) próbálták magához téríteni Fukudát, ám nem jártak sikerrel, mivel a démon szinte az összes energiáját elszívta. Másrészt pedig nem igazán tudtak a lányra koncentrálni, ugyanis a holdharcosok érkezése mindhármukra érdekes hatást gyakorolt: úgy érezték, mintha már találkoztak volna velük. Agyukban olyan emlékek bukkantak fel, amelyekről nem is hitték, hogy a sajátjuk: egy város fölött lebegő cirkuszi sátor, egy bár, ahol gyakran ücsörögtek, rózsaszín tükrök, melyekben egy Pegazus nevű szárnyas lovat kerestek, és egy furcsa lény volt a megbízójuk, aki leginkább egy aszott öregemberre hasonlított. Fel-felvillantak fukut viselő fiatal lányok képei, akikkel szemben folyton kudarcot vallottak, alaposan felbosszantva ezzel főnöküket.

Ezt biztosan csak álmodtam valamikor – nyugtatta magát Takane, ám jelenlegi helyzete kétségbe vonta állításának igazát.

Mindenható villámok, csapjatok le! – kiáltotta ekkor Hodana, mire fejpántjából vékony antenna emelkedett ki, melyből zöldes villámokat szabadított ellenségére, ám csak egy utcai lámpát sikerült ártalmatlanná tennie.

_Még gyakorolniuk kell, _gondolta Héra lehrogasztott fejjel.

Hodana akciója arra volt jó csupán, hogy magára vonja Rei figyelmét, így a következő pillanatban már a sarki ház mellett próbált feltápászkodni a földről, sajgó háttal.

Ezüst flitterek, cselekedjetek! – kiáltotta ekkor két egymásba fonódó hang, s az utca ködbe borult.

Ezt kihasználva, Ami és Ohija (ők csinálták a ködöt), felsegítették a földről harcostársaikat. Ami a többiekéhez hasonló fukut viselt kék-fehérben, míg a fia sötétkék zubbonyt világoskék szegéllyel és gombokkal, övcsatjába a Merkúr szimbólumát gravírozták. Vállán sötétkék köpeny, világos belső résszel, lábán csizma.

Amíg a köd feloszlott, Rei elég erőt gyűjtött ahhoz, hogy mind az öt harcost ugyanolyan lilásfekete fénnyel vegye körül, mint Fukudát. Mindannyian érezték, hogy fogy az erejük, belső szerveik mintha ki akartak volna szakadni a helyükről.

Ezt nézni se bírom! – fordította el a fejét Tora.

Nem tudnánk tenni valamit értük? – kérdezte Sakuna, akit mélyen megrázott a látvány.

Ebben a pillanatban egy arany fénysugár és egy szál vörös rózsa találta el Rei két karját, melyek segítségével a fénygömböket lebegtette a levegőben. A fájdalomtól behajlította mindkét karját, ám ezzel elvesztette az összeköttetést fénygömbjeivel, melyek szertefoszlottak, szabadon engedve foglyaikat.

Nem tűrhetem el, hogy mások rémálmaiba férkőzve mérgezd az emberek lelkét – szólt ekkor egy hang. – Nem táplálkozhatsz a szenvedéseikből!

Anyám, ez a nyálas szöveg… - dünnyögte Tora. – Ember nem beszél így!

Ez Pegazus! – kiáltotta Sakuna, abba az irányba mutatva, ahol Chibiusáék felbukkantak.

Ott egy középmagas, fehér hajú fiú állt, homlokán egy arany szarvval - mintha egy unikornist kereszteztek volna egy emberrel. Fehér tunikát viselt tüllből készült ujjakkal, kék gallérral. Nadrágja és csizmája is fehér volt.

A számból vetted ki a szót! – hallatszott ekkor egy mély hang a másik irányból, az unikornis-srác felé fordulva.

Az Álarcos Férfi! – kiáltotta Usagi.

Egy magas, szmokingos pasas lépett ki a homályból, fején fekete cilinderrel, arcán fehér maszkkal, mely csak a szeme környékét takarta el. Fehér kesztyűs kezében újabb szál rózsát tartott.

Sailor Moon – biccentett felesége felé, ugyanis az Álarcos nem volt más, mint Mamoru, a helyi orvosi egyetem professzora -, most te jössz.

Usagi és Chibiusa egymásra néztek.

De melyikünk? – kérdezték egyszerre.

Meg akarod próbálni? – fordult a lányához Usagi, felé nyújtva jogarát, egy hosszú pálcát, a tetején szív alakú csúcsdísszel.

Chibiusa félénken vette át anyjától a fegyvert, megállt vele Reivel szemben, elmondta a varázsigét, és várt. De nem történt semmi. A démon felkacagott, majd újabb támadásra készült.

Chibiusa ekkor egy kezet érzett a jogart markoló kezén, valaki más lélegzését hallotta a háta mögött. Hátrapillantott a válla fölött, és saját anyjával nézett farkasszemet. Melegség öntötte el a szívét, s testét-lelkét új erő járta át. Tudta: együtt le tudják győzni a démont és megmenthetik Reit.

Segítségül hívták a Hold gyógyító erejét, miközben fehér fénykört rajzoltak a levegőbe, mely körülvette a mozdulatlanná dermedt Reit, majd vakítóan felizzott.

Amikor kialudt, Usagi a járdán fekve találta régi barátnőjét, amint meglepetten pislog körbe.

Hol vagyok? Mi történt? – kérdezte zavartan, miközben Usagi és ami segítségével feltápászkodott a földről.

Azt hiszem, megszállt egy démon – felelte Ami, majd a többiekre pillantott, tőlük várva megerősítést.

Pontosan így történt – helyeselt Helios, közelebb lépve a három nőhöz.

Helios! – motyogta Rei meglepetten. – Te hogy kerülsz ide?

Bár engem is Heliosnak hívnak, nem én vagyok az Aranykristály őrzője – rázta mega fejét a fehér hajú fiú. – Ő az apám. Ő küldött le a Földre, hogy segítsek nektek.

A Hikawa-szentély papnője azonban alig figyelt a válaszra, hiszen ekkor vette észre eszméletlen húgát, kitépte magát barátnői karjaiból, és a három bártulajdonoshoz támolygott, akik még mindig Fukudára vigyáztak. Látva testvére félrebillent fejét halottsápadt arcát, vértelen ajkait, elfogta a lelkiismeret-furdalás, s Rei szeme – tőle szokatlan módon – könnyel telt meg. Mert bár nem emlékezett arra, mit csinált, amíg a démon uralta az elméjét, sejtette, hogy ezt ő művelte a húgával.

Ugye, még él? – préselte ki magából remegő hangon.

Még igen – vetette oda Sakuna, villámló szemmel nézve a nőre.

Ugyanis hiába nem volt teljesen önmaga, mégis csak ő volt az, aki majdnem megölte a barátnőjét, és csapta őt neki annak a fának.

Ekkor gyors léptek kopogása hallatszott, majd négy másik harcos fordult be a sarkon. Két nő, és két tizenéves.

Elkéstünk – állapította meg a narancssárga-fehér fukut viselő nő, hosszú, selymes szőke hajában piros masnival.

Sailor Venus, Sailor Jupiter! Azt hittem, már nem is jöttök! – üdvözölte őket Ami mosolyogva.

Anya! – kiáltotta Hodana, és odaszaladt a Venus(civilben Aino Minako) mellett álló, magas, vékony, barna hajú nőhöz, akinek zöld-fehér fukuja pontosan ugyanolyan volt, mint a tizenöt éves lányé.

Nem esett bajod? – kérdezte Makoto, azaz Sailor Jupiter, némi aggodalommal a hangjában.

Nem, jól vagyok. De nem gondolod, hogy valamit elhallgattál előlem? – vonta fel a szemöldökét.

Féltem, hogy teljesen hülyének fogsz nézni.

Jogos – értett egyet egy Hodanával körülbelül egyidős lány, aki hajviseletétől eltekintve szakasztott mása volt Sailor Venusnak.

Egyforma magasak voltak, egyforma fukut viseltek, szem- és hajszínük is megegyezett. Egyetlen különbséget a frizurájuk jelentette: míg Minako beérte egy masnival, a lánya, Hijuri kontyba tűzte szőke fürtjeit, mely aztán három lófarokban végződött.

Mina-chan, ők a gyerekeid? – kérdezte Usagi, a két kamasz felé fordulva.

Ezzel sikerült a többiek figyelmét is rájuk irányítania, ám Hijuri és ikertestvére, Kusino nem jött zavarba a sok csodálkozó tekintettől, sőt, igyekeztek úgy helyezkedni, hogy mindenki alaposan megszemlélhesse őket. Hát igen, a szakmai ártalom, ugyanis régebben a Dzsiko-ikrek voltak a Fashion Angels ügynökség vezető gyerekmodelljei, és még mindig részt vesznek néhány fotózáson, ám mostanában a tanulás tölti ki mindenapjaikat. Dzsiko Yousuke, az ikrek apja és Minako férje is az ügynökség munkatársa – ő az egyik menedzser. Ennek köszönhetően ismerte meg feleségét tízen-egynéhány évvel ezelőtt, amikor a nő még modellként dolgozott.

Sailor Venus vagyok – mutatkozott be Hijuri.

Én Sailor Mars – mondta ikertestvére, Kusino, egy magas fiú, a homlokába hulló, egyenes szálú szőke hajjal.

Olyan volt, mintha egy divatlapból lépett volna elő. Vagyis, inkább egy mesekönyvből, mint divatlapból, tekintettel az öltözetére. Ugyanis vörös zubbonyt és nadrágot viselt, lila gombokkal és szegéllyel, lila béléses tűzpiros palásttal. Övén a Mars szimbóluma díszelgett.

Rei, Ami, Usagi és Mamoru elkerekedett szemmel bámulták a szőke hercegre emlékeztető srácot.

Te vagy Mars örököse? – kérdezték egyszerre.

Kusino bólintott.

Hogyan lehetséges ez?

Ez a reinkarnáció – szólt egy ismeretlen férfihang, majd egy Hérához hasonló korú macska csatlakozott a holdharcosokhoz. A fekete-fehér négylábú megállt Kusino mellett, s így láthatóvá vált homlokán a fekete holdkifli. – Vagy legalábbis azt hiszem – tette hozzá.

Zeusz – mutatta be a fiú az állatot. – Beszélő macska. Ne kérdezzetek semmit.

A többiek elvigyorodtak, majd visszaadták a szót az állatnak:

Szóval, Mina-chan kábé akkor lett terhes, amikor Rei elvesztette a babáját, így gyanítom, hogy a gyermeke benne született újjá – mondta. – Szerintem ez tűnik a legkézenfekvőbb magyarázatnak.

A Hikawa-szentély papnője megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott fel. Megvan hát az ő utódja is! _De akkor mi van Fukudával? Miért árad belőle az a különös energia?_

Miután új és régi holdharcosok megismerkedtek egymással, Makoto kíváncsi volt, miről is maradtak le, mi történt ott tulajdonképpen. Kérdésére Helios felelt:

Rei-sant megszállta egy démon – mondta. – Egy démon, amely a rémálmaiból merítette az erejét, s ennek következtében tudott uralkodni az elméjén. Nem ez az egyetlen ilyen lény Tokióban, és egyre többen lesznek. Olyan embereket keresnek, akiket visszatérő rémálmok gyötörnek, beleköltöznek a gondolataikba, az éjjeli lidércnyomásaikból táplálkoznak, és lassan átveszik az uralmat a gazdatest fölött. Céljuk, hogy felborítsák az álmok egyensúlyát, és sötétségbe borítsák a világot. Nekünk ezt kell megakadályoznunk.

De honnan fogjuk tudni, hogy kit éppen kit szállt meg egy ilyen démon? – kérdezte Ohija. – Egyáltalán, meg lehet-e akadályozni, hogy valakit megszálljanak?

Igen, meg lehet – bólogatott Helios. – Ezért van szükség az Álomfogókra, akiknek az a dolguk, hogy elzárják a rémálmokat a démonok elől, mielőtt még azok rájuk akadnának. Ők lesznek a legfőbb szövetségeseitek.

Ismerjük őket? – kérdezte Chibiusa. – Te tudod, kik ők?

Az egyik Rei-san húga – válaszolt Helios. – Fukuda nagyon ügyes, az egyik legjobb emberünk.

A holdharcosok és a bártulajdonosok álla ennek hallatán nekiütődött az aszfaltnak. _Most már értem, miért az a szokatlan energia-kisugárzás! – _gondolta Rei. – _És azt is, mit keresett a szobámban az éjszaka közepén!_

Ti lesztek a társai – fordult Helios Torához, Takanéhoz és Sakunához. – Most felruházlak benneteket az Álomfogók hatalmával!

Azzal, még mielőtt a három döbbent bártulajdonos ellenkezhetett volna, a fiú két tenyerét feléjük fordította, melyből vakító sárgás fény áradt, beragyogva a négy Álomfogót. A jelenséget langyos szellő kísérte, mely felborzolta a három bártulajdonos és Fukuda haját, aki ennek hatására kezdett ébredezni. Néhány perc múlva Helios leengedte a karjait, mire a fénynyalábok elengedték az ujjait, s lassan beleivódtak Takane, Sakuna és Tora testébe.

A három barát döbbenten nézett végig magán: hétköznapi viseletük különös, mondhatni egzotikus ruházatra cserélődött, mely egyszerre volt idegen és megszokott számukra. Ismét előjöttek azok a furcsa képek a város fölött lebegő cirkuszról, az aszott öregemberről, egy nagy kupac fényképről a bárpulton, Pegazus kereséséről az emberek álmaiban – emlékek azokról az időkről, amikor utoljára viselték ezt a gúnyát. Vagy legalábbis valami nagyon hasonlót.

Tora fehér felsőt viselt, melyet két vékony pánt tartott a vállán, hozzá macskanadrágot, melyen egymásba folyt a narancssárga és a fekete. Lábán csizma, kezén fehér kesztyű, homlokán fejpánt – mindez kiegészítve szokásos ékszereivel: az arany gyöngynyaklánccal és a klipszekkel.

Takane úgy nézett ki, mint egy poros múmia – legalábbis deréktól felfelé, ugyanis felsőtestén szürke szövet tekeredett körbe, egy félvállas topot alkotva rajta. Ehhez ugyanebből az anyagból készült sortot kapott, térdig érő barna csizmával, s kezét barna bőrkesztyű melegítette.

Sakane öltözete pedig arra a gumiabroncs-szerű kezeslábasra cserélődött, melyet első látomásában látott magán, és megállapíthatta, hogy hármójuk közül ő néz ki a legkevésbé idétlenül.

Fukuda ruházata – mert időközben ő is átalakult – egy, a Toráéhoz hasonló felsőből, egy bordó, rövid ujjú, áttetsző boleróból, két különböző hosszúságú kesztyűből (az egyik a könyökéig, míg a másik a felkarja közepéig ért), egy bordó csokornyakkendőből, s fehér macskanadrágból állt, mely magába foglalta a lábbelit is, mivel egy-egy csizmatalpban végződött. A nadrágon indaszerű, bordó mintázat futott végig, megtörve az egyhangú fehérséget.

De hülyén nézünk ki! – állapította meg Takane.

Ugye nem az apádnak volt ennyire pocsék ízlése? – kérdezte Tora Heliostól.

A fiú csupán a fejét rázta, ugyanis ha kinyitotta volna a száját, minden bizonnyal kirobbant volna belőle a nevetés, melyet a három újdonsült álomfogó öltözete váltott ki.

Ha engem kérdezek, a te kinézeteden nemigen volt mit elrontani – vélte Fukuda.

Mert egy lány csokornyakkendőben annyival jobb! – indított ellentámadást Tora.

Határozottan! – vágta rá Minako.

Meglepő módon Usagi nem szólt hozzá a ruházkodással kapcsolatos témához; ehelyett kitartóan bámult a három bártulajdonosra, miközben azon törte a fejét, vajon miért tűnnek olyan ismerősnek.

Ti vagytok azok, ugye? – bukott ki belőle a kérdés némi töprengés után. – A három amazon?

Ekkorra már benne is feléledtek a régi emlékek, amikor húsz évvel ezelőtt egymás ellen harcoltak, egészen addig, amíg Cirkónia meg nem ölette őket. Igaz, utána már nehezen tudtak volna tovább csatázni.

Tora, Takane és Sakuna értetlenül pislogtak hol egymásra, hol Usagira. Ismerősen csengtek a nő szavai, mégsem egészen értették, miről beszél.

Valaha így hívták őket – felelt helyettük Helios -, de Tigrisszem, Sólyomszem és Halszem ma már Tora, Takane és Sakuna.

Mialatt a három ex-amazon és Usagi megemésztették közös múltjuk újabb részleteit, Rei odalépett a húgához:

Ne haragudj rám, Fukuda, szörnyen viselkedtem – mondta. – Annyira sajnálom!

Ugyan már! – legyintett a lány. – Nem voltál önmagad. De azt hiszem, kezdesz visszatalálni hozzá.

És akkor Hino Rei szélesen elmosolyodott: tizenöt év óta először a szemével is, nemcsak a szájával.

***

Aznap késő éjjel Chiba Usagi nappalijuk könyvespolcain kotorászott, egy már megfakult, nagyméretű, rózsaszín könyvet keresve. Kutatásai során több kötet esett a fejére vagy a lábára, minek köszönhetően hol szitkozódni, hol nyöszörögni (néha mind a kettőt egyszerre művelte) kezdett, felébresztve ezzel mindenkit, aki öt kilométeres körzetben alvással kívánta tölteni az éjszakát.

Mit csinálsz, Usako? – érdeklődött Mamoru álmosan, miközben kótyagosan letámolygott a lépcsőn. –Alva-lakberendező lettél?

Jaj, dehogy! – érkezett a gyors válasz. – Chibiusa babakönyvét keresem.

Ablak felőli polc, alulról a második sor – mondta a férfi ásítva.

Köszönöm, drágám, imádlak! – trillázta a nő, miközben kirántotta a rózsaszín könyvet a többi közül.

Minek neked a babakönyv ilyenkor?

Bele akarom írni a mai estét.

Azzal végigpörgette a halványrózsaszín lapokat, a „Jegyzetek" című fejezetet keresve, s lapozás közben tekintete el-elidőzött néhány beragasztott fotón a csecsemőkorú Chibiusáról.

Jaj, annyira aggódtam érte! – kiáltott fel. – Féltem, hogy baja lesz.

Tudom, én is – vallotta be Mamoru férfiasan, bár ő maga úgy vélte, aggódni nem éppen férfias dolog. Ellenben bevallani… - Pedig nem kéne, mert tud magára vigyázni.

Hát persze, hisz' az én lányom!

_Éppen ezért meglepő, hogy tud magára vigyázni_, gondolta a férfi, de jobbnak látta erről mélyén hallgatni, ismerve felesége lobbanékony természetét.

Időközben Usagi megtalálta a keresett rész a könyvben, ahol jegyzetek helyett fényképek töltötték ki az üres oldalakat Chibiusa első triciklijéről, első látogatásáról a vidámparkban, első napjáról az iskolában…

Hányadika is van ma? – kérdezte a férjét.

Huszonhatodika.

A nő bólintott, majd cikornyás betűkkel büszkén írta a rózsaszín papírra: _2018 június 26: Az első átváltozása._

Milyen kár, hogy nem készült róla fénykép! – sóhajtott fel, majd becsukta a könyvet.

VÉGE


End file.
